


When can I see you again?

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: FLUFF SPAM, Fluff Squad Assemble, I promise a lot of smiles at the end, I think you will enjoy it :D, I'm kidding, Incarnation AU, M/M, Read, This is a REALLY fluffy story, You guys will like it, but seriously, have fun reading, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- For the Fluff Spam -</p><p>Bill learnt how to use humans' weapons. Dipper learnt how to decode things, how to reveal a secret hidden behind numbers and words. Bill learnt how to encode things, how to hide things in words and numbers, in vague sentences and in the way he spoke. Dipper learnt how something was created. Bill learnt how to make it evolve. They learnt about human theories, the way humans saw things. The theories and facts. They found it fascinating how humans learnt things instead of saying it was simply God's creation like how most angels tended to do.</p><p>So, Bill pulled a daring move, and he rebelled. He would rather stay with humans and learn their ways than be an angel and remain ignorant about this beautiful world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When can I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluff Spam. Thank you my Squad for inspiring me to write this. Also thank you theHylianBatman for proof-reading my thing.

"Bill, check this out!" Dipper grinned as he showed Bill a tiny water fae on his palm. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked. "I just saw her get trapped on a tree, and I had to rescue her. I don't know how it was even possible in the first place, since she's a water fae... But, well... Here she is." He said, watching the sleeping fae slowly wake up to the sound of voices. Bill peered over Dipper's shoulder, the corners of his lips curling up slightly. "Yeah, she's beautiful." He said, patting Dipper's head. "But shouldn't we get back to Heaven? It's pretty late already... The others will get mad." He pointed out. Dipper just pouted. "I wanna be in this human world for a bit longer. It's kinda pretty." He said, his white wings flapping Bill on his head lightly, as a way to remind him that he was the whipped dog here. Bill chuckled and sat down next to Dipper, pulling him close. "Alright, alright, a little bit longer then." He said, pulling Dipper close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You will be the death of me one day." He whispered, nuzzling Dipper gently.

 

  
"Ha, like that will happen.  _You_ will be the death of _me, n_ ot the other way around, silly." Dipper retorted, and Bill gave him a deadpan look. "Pine Tree, we always come back to Heaven late because you want to play here a little bit longer. One day, we will get punished for sure." He said. Dipper just grinned. "Alright, fine, I agree. I may be enjoying Human World a little bit too much." He said, letting out a sigh and let the water fae go when she woke up fully.   


 

"Alright, let's go. The sun's setting already. We should get back." Dipper said, and stood up, dusting his white outfit. Bill took his hand and pulled him down. "Not yet. You're forgetting something." He said, grinning.

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What? What did I for-" His setence was muffled as a pair of lips pressed gently against his. "There we go. Now we are done." Bill said and stood up as well, watching the way Dipper's cheek heat up with embarrassment.

 

Ha. Well, he found Dipper amusing. He was incredibly cute, in fact. Bill took Dipper's hand and led him toward the gate back to Heaven.

 

They were angels. They had stuff to do. And they were already 3 hours late into doing that.

 

* * *

 

Bill wasn't always the most obedient angel of all; in fact, he rarely obeyed anyone. He didn't like the rules Heaven gave angels. He found them too constricting. He didn't like wearing white all the time. He didn't like drinking holy water all the time. He didn't like how he had to act as if he was higher than every Human and demon, when he just wanted to make friends. He wanted to try out humanity's exciting activities. He wanted to sing, to dance, to explore, to feel, to know the beauty of the world. He wanted to have all the knowledge that the human world could offer him. But that wasn't possible; at least, not when he was an angel. It was just kinda him, looking pretty and passing out messages to people that needed them. It was a pretty easy, effortless and meaningless job.

 

  
He was lucky that his lover, Dipper, saw things the same way as he did. He would never say it aloud, but he enjoyed the moments when they both snuck out and just simply enjoyed the beautiful nature. Dipper learned names of flowers from humans. Bill learnt how to use humans' weapons. Dipper learnt how to decode things, how to reveal a secret hidden behind numbers and words. Bill learnt  how to encode things, how to hide things in words and numbers, in vague sentences and in the way he spoke. Dipper learnt how something was created. Bill learnt how to make it evolve. They learnt about human theories, the way humans saw things. The theories and facts. They found it fascinating how humans learnt things instead of saying it was simply God's creation like how most angels tended to do.   


 

So, Bill pulled a daring move, and he rebelled. He would rather stay with humans and learn their ways than be an angel and remain ignorant about this beautiful world.

 

Unfortunately for him, Heaven didn't like those that betrayed it very much.

 

Well, no one liked being betrayed.

 

Heaven took it harsher than most. One of the few angels that dared to betray Heaven was Lucifer... And he became a big threat. They couldn't let Bill become the second Lucifer, so they decided to chain him down with spells, potions, and enchantments. They cut out his tongue, so that he may never speak another word again. They clipped his wings, so he may never fly again. They forced him into becoming the gate keeper of the Reincarnation Gate and Bridge, a bridge that crossed the Forgotten River. Every soul that walked across the bridge forgot their old life completely to become a new soul; to live a new life, to become a new person.

 

Dipper took another kind of punishment, though it was considerably lighter than Bill's. It was just as bad, though: He had to become a human. He had to live and reincarnate life after life, to never become an angel ever again, no matter what kind of person he was. Well, it wasn't that much of a punishment, really.

 

If you didn't consider the fact that Bill was the gate-keeper.

 

If you did, well... It became a whole different story.

 

* * *

 

The first time Bill saw Dipper cross through the bridge, Bill realized just how painful this punishment was going to be. Bill saw Dipper's life as a human. He wasn't named Dipper, though; it was something else. Bill didn't give a damn about that. He was still Dipper to Bill. And Bill still saw this man as Dipper. Bill saw how he was still so good. So pure. So curious. He was still the adventurous and curious soul that Bill fell for. He saw that Dipper didn't have any strong emotions for anyone. That made him happy. That meant Dipper was waiting. Maybe one day, if Dipper waited long enough, Bill could escape his punishment and be with him.

 

But Dipper didn't remember Bill. He walked alone across the bridge, his steps slow and steady. He walked toward Bill. Bill's heart skipped a beat. Was Dipper going to approach him? Bill held his breath. He knew Dipper was coming today. Earlier, he had picked a small Forget-Me-Not flower so he could hand it to Dipper, because it was the only way he could communicate. He could not speak any more, after all. And there were no papers or pens here. Dipper crossed the distance between them, getting closer and closer.

 

Bill's heart beat with anticipation.

 

Dipper stood in front of Bill. He looked at Bill in confusion for a minute before he simply... walked pass him.

 

Bill felt his heart die just a little bit.

 

Dipper... didn't remember him. He didn't even recognize his face.

 

Bill reached out for Dipper's hand and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Dipper's instincts launched into action, and he pulled his hand away.

 

Bill's words got stuck in his throat, and he pressed the Forget-Me-Not flower into Dipper's hand. Dipper took the flower gingerly, giving Bill a wary look. He continued to walk toward the gate to reincarnate. Bill's heart beated with hope. Perhaps Dipper would remember him after all. But just as soon as Dipper reached the gate, he dropped the blue flower to the ground and walked through the gate to become a new soul.

 

Bill's heart broke.

 

Oh.

 

Oh, so this was what Bill's punishment was. What it truly meant. Bill placed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to scream Dipper's name so that he would come back to him, come back into Bill's arms and love him again. But he could not speak. He could not move. He couldn't even muster the strength to run toward the gate as Dipper's soul disappeared.

 

Bill dropped to his knees, feeling nauseous.

 

_Oh..._

 

Dipper... He... Bill felt his eyes get just a little wet, but he wiped it away, not wanting to appear weak in front of everyone. He pushed himself up shakily and walked toward the gate, picking up the crushed blue flower. Bill held it close to his heart. 

 

_Oh, Dipper..._

 

* * *

 

The second time, it was just a bit easier for Bill.

 

Dipper was the same this time. Well, not physically, but his soul was still the same. He still loved books. He still loved discovering things. He still liked learning things. He was a writer in this second life. He wrote down history; he researched it. He painted glorious battles with his words. He made dead soldiers come alive with beautiful writing. He made events seem like it was a battle of honor, a struggle with fate, a dance with death. Bill was so proud. He wasn't so happy, though. Dipper had a lover this time. A man, but still a lover. He was forgetting about Bill... Bill was scared. He tried not to show it, though. He watched as Dipper's soul appeared, and he prepared to cross the bridge.

 

Dipper's footsteps were getting closer and closer and, like the last time, Bill was holding a Forget-Me-Not flower. He nervously waited for Dipper to come closer. He handed the male the flower, carefully, as to not be hostile this time. Perhaps it wouldn't make Dipper so wary and drop it like the last time. He felt his lips curl up into a bright smile when Dipper accepted the flower without dropping it. Okay, he was really hopeful this time. Let's hope that Dipper would remember him in the next life.

 

Dipper walked pass Bill and toward the gate, passing through it. Bill's heart went wild with joy, and with anxiety.

 

Okay... He just needed to wait. He just needed to wait, that's all. He could wait a lifetime, and then Dipper would come back, and, even though they weren't really together, Bill could at least receive a hug. Or a kiss. Anything would do. He missed his Dipper so much...

 

_"Hey, Dipper... It's weird how you were the death of me after all, right?"_

 

* * *

 

Bill didn't have to wait very long for the third life. Dipper appeared quickly. He was a baby this time. Oh... Dipper died young. Bill watched as Dipper's physical appearance changed this time. On his face was an ugly mark of a blue flower. Oh... That was where the flower went... Bill watched Dipper's life unfold in front of him...

 

Dipper was killed, because people thought he was a demon child with that kind of birthmark.

 

Oh...

 

Oh, it was... his fault.

 

It was his fault this time...

 

Bill watched Dipper run toward him with a bright smile and raised his arms to be picked up.

 

He choked back a sob.

 

This Dipper did not receive enough human contact.

 

Bill gently wrapped his arms around Dipper in a soft hug, letting Dipper bury his face in Bill's chest.

 

"Hey, you, guard! Don't disturb a soul! Let it pass through!" Another bridge keeper yelled at Bill, and Bill's heart felt like it had been squeezed and crushed. He didn't let go of Dipper, though. He gently balanced the child on one arm, and raised his other arm up, pointing toward the guard. He raised up his index finger.

 

_"Just one more minute. Let me be with him just one more minute."_

 

But the guard merely shook his head. "No can do. It's time. Let him go," He said, and ripped Dipper's soul from Bill's arms. A small, blue flower fell down on the ground. Bill had carried it all this time, anxiously waiting for the day he could give it to Dipper again. He had expected the meeting wouldn't happen for a long time... Little Dipper started to cry and throw a fit. The guard tried to shush him, looking annoyed. "Look at what you did," He said, placing a hand on his hip as he stared at the tiny crying being. Great. "Let's just go," The guard said, and took Dipper's hand.

 

Litlle Dipper's eyes caught sight of something pretty, though. He broke away from the grasp and ran toward the flower, picking it up. He beamed up cutely. Yay! A flower~ Pretty! The guard stared. "Ugh... Don't pick anything here. It will leave an impact on your soul. Let's go, you stupid child. Let's hope, next time, I won't have to see you like this again," He said, ripping the flower away from Dipper's hand and throwing it to the ground, dragging a screaming and crying child toward the gate and shoving him into it.

 

Bill frowned, almost angrily, at the display of brutality the guard had shown. He knew the man was just doing his job, but still... That was a child! And it was not just any child, It was Dipper! Bill growled and bent down, picking up the flower and sighing softly before placing it back in his pocket. Perhaps another time... Or maybe never; he didn't even know. He didn't want Dipper's life to be as miserable as his, and he didn't want Dipper to die because of the abuse... He had a birthmark! It wasn't some sign of the Dark Lord! He sighed... He would wait until he saw Dipper again... Perhaps he would have his answer by then... If not, he would wing it.

 

* * *

 

The next time Bill saw Dipper, he wasn't quite the same as Bill remembered. He was a sad soul, a soldier killed in a pointless war between two countries. He didn't get to explore the world. He didn't get to choose his path. He was shoved into battle the moment he was old enough. He didn't have a choice. He fought, he killed, he cried because his comrades fell around him. He cried because he was captured and then tortured for information. He didn't have a lover... He didn't have a child. He didn't have a life. All he did was follow orders, and he died because of those stupid orders. Bill watched Dipper's soul walk slowly towards him. He didn't even spare a glance at Bill this time, and merely walked pass. 

 

Like Bill didn't even exist.

 

It hurt much worse than the other times.

 

  
Bill didn't even attempt to give him the flower, he just... he just.. _. couldn't.._ . Not when Dipper was wearing that cold look on his face. He let the male pass, his eyes casted toward the ground.   


 

  
_"Hey, Dipper, what are you thinking right now? Do you even remember me? My face?"_ Bill wondered as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He felt old, tired, and defeated... Heaven was cruel with their punishments, that was for sure... And Bill didn't know if he should regret his actions or not...   


 

He watched Dipper's back as he disappeared.

 

  
"Perhaps it was better to stay a lap dog... At least then, it wouldn't be like _this_ ..."   


 

A guard approached him when Bill's shoulders slumbed. He knew who Bill was, and he pitied him. "At least he's not punished as harshly as you. That's a comfort at the very least... Maybe he could at least find... happiness. You have to let him go... If you don't want to hurt him anymore, then you have to leave him be. You have to do your job and ignore your personal feelings. Heaven takes betrayals badly. So, the more you still cling to him, the worse his life will be... So just... let him go," He said gently. "Keep your thoughts to yourself," He said, patting Bill's shoulder. "That's all the advice I'm going to give you, kid. You can take it or leave it. I'm speaking from personal experience, here," He said.

 

Bill looked at the man. "What are you talking about? Who's the soul that you watch over?" He wrote down on a paper that the man had provided him, knowing that he was unable to talk and the man's eyes momentarily saddened. Oh, wait... that was a touchy subject. "Wait, never mind," he wrote.

 

The male shook his head. "It's alright." He said. "I'm watching over my brother, Stanley," he said, gently, and left, leaving Bill alone with his thoughts.

 

Oh...

 

The punishment of betraying Heaven was watching your loved ones never remember you again, to watch as they became different people, had different lives, had different loved ones. To watch as they never remembered you. To watch as they slowly drifted away from you... When you reached out for them, something would happen to them... And then you would realize touching was bad. Reminding them who you were was a terrible idea. And then, you would have to jam those emotions that threatened to explode each time you saw them deep down. You would have to hide your emotions... Lock it away... If not, who knew what would happen? Bill made a mistake with the flower... He gave it to Dipper, thinking that it would make Dipper remember. It didn't. No one crossed the bridge and remembered anything.

 

What Bill had done was simply tormented Dipper's next life...

 

The knowledge was like a sucker punch to Bill's gut, and he just stood there in total silence, his hands shaking badly with emotions. "Dipper..." Bill mentally cried out; his chest felt so tight he couldn't breath. Maybe this was what humankind called a panic attack? Dipper was... Dipper was not his. Bill just had to get that thought straight. Yes. He was allowed to watch Dipper's entire life up to when he died, but he couldn't interfere. He couldn't touch him. He would just stand there and watch everything. Life after life after life...

 

  
He nodded after a while. Alright. No more flowers. No more break downs. No more... stuff around Dipper's soul. He would be a good guard, like Heaven wanted... And maybe one day, Heaven would take pity on this damned soul, and just let him cross the bridge so he could forget everything. Or let him be with his lover. He had never thought he would be thinking this, but if Heaven even took mercy on him right now, he would be  _so_ thankful...   


 

Bill was truly a broken angel... An angel without wings.

 

 

* * *

 

Bill was a good little guard after that. He wore a poker face, a simple emotionless expression as he led Dipper's soul to the afterlife. He didn't even try to touch him again. He took simple happiness from just watching Dipper. At least he could still see him. And sometimes, there would be a simple, gentle brush of their hands. Just that made Bill happy for months afterward. But, then, he would scold himself for this pathetic feeling that he had... How could he feel so happy with just a touch? He was lowering himself... But seriously... He had to enjoy what he could get. He starved for that friendly smile Dipper gave him whenever he passed the bridge. However, all Bill did was show his lover a completely indifferent face. It broke his heart when the smile died, but he discovered quickly that the more he kept his feelings to himself, the less painful Dipper's next life would be.

 

Time passed quickly, and Bill lost track of how many years went by. He didn't lose track of how many lives Dipper had lived, though. He simply watched Dipper from afar. Sometimes, Dipper had a happy life. Sometimes, he didn't. Most of the lives Dipper lived, he had a lover, but he always walked alone, across the bridge and through the gate. That was one of the happy things that Bill took comfort in. He had seen souls walk hands-in-hand before. It was said that if anyone walked hand-in-hand through the gate, then, in the next life, they would get to be a couple, inseparable by anything. They would even die in the same day.

 

He truly believed that Dipper was waiting for him, even if he wasn't sure yet. He knew that, somehow, Dipper would still remember something... Something about them. So he was waiting for Bill to be freed, then, they could be together again.

 

At least... That was what Bill genuinely believed.

 

Until that one day...

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper had been reincarnated over 200 times at this point. He had lived a happy previous life, where he had a huge family, a beautiful lover, and a successful career. He had died of cancer. Bill was saddened by it, but he had seen Dipper go through worse things. Bill was simply waiting for Dipper to appear again now, so that he could see his life, so he could see the simple smiles on Dipper's face. He wanted to see the happiness in his life. Bill only looked forward to those moments now.

 

  
Dipper appeared much too late for poor Bill. He had always waited impatiently for Dipper's appearance. He didn't exactly  _want_ to see Dipper die early, but he wanted to see him badly. He watched as Dipper's soul appeared, the corners of his lips curled up in the tiniest motion. He was happy. Then, flashes of Dipper's life appeared, and Bill felt his heart drop. He hadn't felt so much pain in such a long time.   


 

Dipper was born into a simple family this time. His family life was okay. He had a twin sister. And coincidentally enough, his name was Dipper this time, too. His family was just middle class, and he was raised alright. Not too cocky, not too shy. He still kept his adventurious spirit. He liked discovering things this time. He believed in supernatural creatures. This Dipper was simply beautiful.

 

Exactly like his Dipper, the angel that Bill had fallen in love with. Fallen so hard Bill was convinced that if anyone dropped him straight from Heaven to Hell, it wouldn't hurt as much as how hard he had fallen for this simple man.

 

But things this time weren't so simple. Dipper's family disapproved with his choice of a lover. It was a girl from a vastly different family: She was rebellious, beautiful, wild, uncontrollable. She was the strange thing in Dipper's life. She was interested in what Dipper loved. She was blonde.

 

She was basically a carbon copy of Bill.

 

But she wasn't Bill... Not by a long shot.

 

Bill felt his jaw clench with jealousy. It did that everytime he saw Dipper's memory with a lover. He saw that Dipper's parents disapproved of him falling for such a girl, and that filled Bill up with a sick sense of satisfaction. Bill was better than her, anyway. He was more knowledgable. He knew more weapons than she could ever dream of, and he knew how to use each and every one. He knew how to code things. She was nothing but a simple hacker. She was not even as good a hacker as other people that Bill had known. No, Bill was better than her in every way feasible.

 

And yet...

 

  
Dipper loved this girl dearly... He opposed his family. He ran away with this bimbo. He fucked her. He...  _Ugh_ . Bill huffed softly under his breath and turned away, not wanting to see the memories of them together. Ha. Well, in the end, they didn't get to be together... Dipper was shot through the head when he tried to steal some precious trinket that could grant any wish; at least, that was what the myth said. He had crossed path with the mafia, and that was never a good thing. Well, the girl had commited suicide, so... there's that. At least they would never get to be together. Bill felt his jealousy die down just a little bit, and his anger was soothed.   


 

Dipper was different this time, though. He didn't move a single step toward Bill, like every other time. Bill frowned. What had happened? Normally, Dipper would just move forward and move on. But this time, Dipper stayed behind.

 

Bill had a sinking feeling as to what this meant...

 

He hoped it wasn't true.

 

The guard next to Dipper on the other side of the bridge pointed towards Bill. "Walk toward that guy and through the gate," He instructed, and Dipper frowned, looking up to the guard's eyes with dead seriousness.

 

"No. I'm waiting for someone."

 

  
Bill felt as if his entire world had crashed down at once. No...  **_No_ ** . That was a lie. A lie, it had to be. He didn't hear that. He didn't hear that Dipper intended to do the stupid thing where he would hold hands with another stupid soul that wasn't Bill and walk through this gate so that they could be a couple in the next life. He did  _not_ just hear that.   


 

  
But he did. He did, and Bill **_knew_ ** it. He knew what he had heard, and he knew that he was right...   


 

  
The guard's eyes hardened. Waiting for people was not permitted. "You have to move on.  Now . Don't make me repeat myself," He said, shoving Dipper forward. Dipper remained stubbornly still. He looked at the guard. "Just a bit. She's coming for me, and when she does, I will move on, I promise, just  _please_ ... give me a little more time." He pleaded. The guard's scowl deepened. It wasn't as if he didn't want to help or anything, it was just... He had a job. And that job was to make sure souls moved on without anything interfering them. And that meant no tagging along. If someone knew, he would be in big trouble.   


 

  
" _Go_ . This shall be your last warning," He said, coldly. Dipper shook his head, not speaking another word. He was done speaking.   


 

The guard needed to use the strongarm method now to forcefully make Dipper move on. Two of them began to shove Dipper forward, but Dipper just stayed firmly still, his feet practically glued to the ground. "Go, you little shit! We have a job to do!" one of them exclaimed, shoving Dipper so hard that he fell on the ground. Dipper just glared at them in defiance and gripped onto the edge of the bridge, not moving a single inch. "No!" he said, closing his eyes. The guards grew frustrated and grabbed at Dipper's hair. "Let go, you little bastard! I will get in serious trouble if I let you stay here!" he said, and tried to pull Dipper's hand away from the edge, but there was no use. Dipper just gripped the rail tighter until his hands were bleeding.

 

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" He said, earning a smack to the face and another rough hair pulling this time. "Let's go!" A third guard said. He grabbed onto Dipper's leg and began to forcefully drag him from the edge. Dipper let out a scream when something snapped. "ARGH!"

 

  
Bill swore that his heart had snapped, and it hurt just as badly as Dipper's leg. Dipper had to use his fingertips to hold onto the ground now; his hands were all bloody, and he was badly injured. Bill's heart throbbed with worry. If a soul was too damaged, there was no guarantee what would happened to it. He actually took a step forward, wanting to interfere. People were beating up his lover and he wasn't able to stop it. He could only _watch_ .   


 

You wouldn't know how much it hurt until you had endured it, that feeling of utter helplessness as you watched your lover get beaten and tormented in front of your eyes.

 

  
Dipper let out a scream of pain as his fingertips dug into the rough surface of the bridge, his hands in exceptional pain. Everything hurt. The guards even tried kicking him so his body's automatic reaction of curling up would kick in and they could drag him away, but no. Dipper remained absolutely stubborn, despite everything he had endured. He was so close. She would be there any second now, and he needed to  _hold on_ . He had held this long. He needed to hold just a few minutes more.   


 

Bill took a few steps forward, intending to reach out to the guards, to say that he would take Dipper away. Then, at least, Dipper wouldn't be tortured like this... Bill would be gentle. He would make it so that it didn't hurt. He let out a small sigh of relief when the guards stopped beating Dipper. Another soul had arrived...

 

  
...but that relief was short-lived, because the new soul that had arrived was Dipper's lover... Dipper's  _bitch_ . His  **_replacement._ ** Bill's eyes actually stung with tears of jealousy. Seeing the soul in person, he could tell that these two people loved each other dearly. They couldn't be with each other in this life, though, so they chose to be with each other in their next life. And that hurt. Bill still believed that Dipper only loved him... He had believed that Dipper would never love someone else as much as he loved Bill, and that he was  _special_ ...   


 

  
Well, standing there, right in front of Bill's face, was the soul Dipper had loved just as much as he had once loved Bill, or maybe... even more. Bill didn't want to think it was the latter. He turned away briefly to brush the small tears that were escaping the corners of his eyes, and tried to keep a straight face. The girl rushed towards Dipper and helped him up. She begged the guards not to separate them. They looked at each other.  _Well, the souls had gone this far, might as well just let them pass._ If they didn't, both of them would throw a fit, and this whole fiasco was interfering with their job, so they simply nodded curtly and pointed toward the gate. "Go."   


 

Dipper smiled weakly, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips away as he gently reached out to take the girl's hand, pressing a kiss to her wedding ring. "Hey, we're going to be together in the next life." Dipper said, softly.

 

  
Bill wished he wasn't seeing any of this. He was hurting so badly. He wanted to scream. He wanted to let everyone know that  _he_ was Dipper's lover, that he loved Dipper more. That he had endured this punishment for an unbearable  _etermity_ , and he had tried so hard to make Dipper's lives happy. He wanted to tell everyone that he had been here for thousands of years, or maybe even millions, forced to watch his Dipper over and over; being with other people, loving someone else, he had been forced to watch Dipper fall ill and  _die_ , he had been forced to see the torture done to him... He wanted to let the world know that he deserved happiness, too! That he wanted his happiness!    


 

He wanted his Dipper. He wanted him so badly that it was making him break to pieces inside and it felt as if the only cure was to scream aloud.

 

Ha... If only his tongue hadn't been cut out...

 

_If only..._

 

  
Bill turned away, and his gaze met with one of the other guard's; the one enduring the same punishment he was. The guard gave him a look, but said nothing. What  _could_ he say? He was luckier. He hadn't had his tongue cut out... He didn't want to risk it... Bill still somehow managed to keep the perfect poker face, though... Perhaps it was because of the numerous times he had watched Dipper move on and been forced to act as cold as ice.   


 

Or perhaps, it was because his tears had long dried up... Who knows?

 

Dipper smiled and took the girl's hand, walking across the bridge and toward him. He smiled happily at Bill. Bill's heart clenched. He didn't smile because he was friendly. He smiled because he was happy that he had his lover by his side now...

 

Bill let out a small breath he hadn't even known he was holding in. He looked at Dipper with dead eyes. As dead as he was inside.

 

  
Dipper smiled happily. "We want to pass through the gate together. Don't worry, sir, we have permission from the other guards." He said. Bill closed his eyes. Dipper had never called him _Sir_ .   


 

  
_Fuck it._ He might as well do this... Bill reached inside his pocket and pulled out that ancient Forget-Me-Not flower. Faithfulness. True love. _Memories_ . People gave this flower to each other so they could never be forgetten... " _Take it."_ He said mentally, stepping out of the way and gesturing toward the flower..   


 

Dipper looked at the flower and chuckled, his eyes still sparkling with happiness. "Oh, no, thank you. I've been told not to take anything given. But thank you for your kindness, sir," he said, and stepped through the gate with his lover without a second thought. They would be a couple in the next life. Perhaps the life after that, too.

 

Bill stood there with a lost expression on his face.

 

_No..._

 

_What just happened...?_

 

The flower slipped out of his loose grip and fell on the ground.

 

And Bill felt like he was falling as well.

 

Deep, deep down, into the endless abyss...

 

The tears had already dried up... Bill couldn't even cry. He simply turned around, his eyes the same as they were before: Dead, lost and utterly defeated... He waited for the next soul to pass.

 

After all, what was he... but a simple gatekeeper?

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Proofreading by [TheHylianBatman](http://www.thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)


End file.
